The Completion
Poster: BigDirector115 First Creepypasta. The Completion. I came in to talk to the white coated man today. He was in his lab, doing what he did all day. As I walked in I noticed his assistance’s working quite hard. He just watched me until I came up to him. He had a devilish smile on his face. “You asked for me” I said “Yes I did, I need you to do something for me” he said in a dark tone. “Yes” I replied. “I need you to go out and capture all animals on this small land we have. I need them for my… research.” “Why all of them” I asked not expecting an answer.” “You will be rewarded greatly” he said. For some reason I agreed, when I said this he just smiled and watched me walk out. I began walking down the path, as instructed to. I searched for each animal I could find, knocking them out and putting them in their capsules. They were very strange, and each time they fell over I felt bad. Some of these animals were easy to catch and walked right up to me. Most however ran or flew away. This dragged me to insanity, since it was taking me longer and longer to capture each animal. I wanted to get home and claim my reward. I Eventually decided to be more aggressive towards these beings. I decided on something that the whole world thought was wrong. I strangled, sliced and tormented my way through these animals. One after the other, I remember laughing as I strangled there necks. There was this one bird, I threw a rock right at its head. It gave a squawk and stumbled over. I charged at it, I grabbed it and tore at its legs. I could hear it cry as it was in deep pain. I knocked it out and broke both legs and shoved it in its capsule. The few animals that stood and fought me were the ones that suffered the most. This crocodile thing followed by a child, most likely at the age of 14 tried to stop me. I tackled the thing while it tore at my arm. The sheer pain took over me, with a madman’s face I reached for my knife. I grabbed the animals head and shoved my knife right in between its eyes. Oh how I laughed and laughed, as the child cried. The child got up and ran. Ran for his life as blood still ran from the skull of its head. I looked down; I had no guilt for what I had done. I double checked my chart. I had already captured this animal. I took another look at the dead croc, and walked away. More animals I came across the more bitter I became, many of the townsfolk chased me out of there towns calling me, the red handed stalker. They all seemed scared of me. Many of the children ran from me when I walked down the path. One man came after me one day saying that I was treating these animals wrong and that I should rethink my life. I laughed and spit at him. “Why should I listen to you.” I hissed. “I know these things” is all the man said “Who do you think you are” I yelled “Lance” then he walked away. I had almost finished this collection. When I came across this man. The man seemed to be in his early 20s with a dark vest and jeans. The man always seemed to be squinting, like his eyes were closed. I walked up to him eyeing the last animal I needed. “Hello, I was wondering if I could take your pet here for a while. You see a friend of mine needs all animals on this land for… research” I said a little too quickly. “What why in hell would I give him to you. Besides he’s not a pet, he’s a trusted friend.” He said. “Please sir, I will return him in a few days” “No, I’ve heard about you, get out of my face you murdering stalker and leave this place you bastard.” He shouted. I had enough; I was so angry, even furious. I grabbed him; he threw me away and laughed. I then charged fueled with blind rage. I leapt at him, Took him to the ground. I punched him. Blood was running down his cheeks, even while his so called friend tore at my leg. I grabbed my knife and shoved it right into his neck. The look on his face was simply adored. His pupils shrunk as he stared at the sun. The blood from his neck splattered onto the ground. Tears were running down his punched out face and with his final breath he muttered, why. I attacked his pet with rage knocking it out. I could hear its cry’s. The thing crying for its master to come back. I had not a care though, and just yelled at it to be quiet. I finally got home, I was safe. Away from the mobs of people and their pets. On the way home the same man I had encountered earlier came to me. He was sad. He said I had made the wrong decision. I just laughed and cursed at him. I pondered at why he was so sad, being that most people were just angry and scared. But there was no fear in his eyes, just sadness. I finally got to my home. It was dark and raining slightly. I walked up to the lab and thought to my self, I’m done, I’m actually done! I walked inside to see the man in the white coat stare at me. His assistants were terrified that I have returned. I could see the sheer look on their faces. The one assistant couldn’t even look at me. But I didn’t care. The man in the white coat just stared and smiled as I walked up to him. “Here you go Professor Oak.” I said happily “The pokedex is complete”. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Original Story